powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Nature Manipulation
The ability to manipulate the forces of nature and elements connected to it. Not to be confused with Natural Energy Manipulation. Opposite to Urban Manipulation. Also Called * Ecokinesis * Material World Manipulation * Nature Control * Naturakinesis * Physis Manipulation Capabilities User is connected directly and can communicate, influence, manipulate and control nature: all living beings and plants and natural phenomena, such as the weather and geology of the Earth, and the matter and energy of which all these things are composed. They can survive in any natural environment on earth. User can manipulate, tap into, blend and/or become elements of nature, including air, weather, lightning, earth, stone, metal, water, ice, light, darkness, clouds/mist, magma, fire etc.. They can control animals and plants and mimic their abilities and forms. Because user can communicate with nature, they become instantly familiar with their surroundings, the connection is so deep that the earth can respond to one's emotions and desires (blossoming with flowers and calming weather when happy, making skies stormy or cause earthquakes when angry, shifting the landscape to gain the advantage in a fight, etc.) The user can purify, heal and generally influence the health of nature, and considering the fact that they're helping the environment, plants and animals act favorably towards user. They have access to every living species of animal on Earth and can also draw strength from them and acquire their abilities. Nature obeys users every command and operate on a "hive mind", meaning users can control an entire army of animals. Applications Nature is such an extensive concept that the powers user has access are grouped under several concepts: * Communicate with and command earth's environment psychically. * If the area has been cleared of natural wildlife and vegetation, then both will be attracted to return to the area. * Nature will defend user from potential threats (and is aware of how to tell friend from foe). * Animal-Based Abilities ** Animal Empathy ** Animal Imitation ** Animal Manipulation ** Animal Morphing ** Animal Telepathy ** Zoolingualism * Danger Intuition * Disaster Manipulation * Disease Manipulation * Ecological Empathy * Elemental Manipulation * Gravity Manipulation * Environmental Adaptation * Erosion Manipulation * Fungus Manipulation * Nature Attacks * Nature Awareness * Nature Infusion * Pheromone Manipulation * Planetary Empowerment * Plant Manipulation * Poison Manipulation * Self-Sustenance * Shapeshifting * Sound Manipulation - manipulate natural sounds; water, air, fire, etc. * Weather Manipulation Techniques * Ecokinetic Invisibility * Elemental Recomposition * Naturakinetic Combat * Natural Energy Manipulation * Nature Transmutation Variations * Beast Lordship * Environment Manipulation * Esoteric Nature Manipulation * Nature Embodiment * Nature Lordship * Nature Unity * Planetary Embodiment * Season Manipulation Associations * Aether Manipulation * Druidic Magic * Contaminant Immunity * Evolution Manipulation * Ley Line Manipulation * Life-Force Manipulation * Moon and Sun have large effects on nature. * Mana Manipulation * Matter Manipulation * Mother Nature Physiology * Natural Warping * Nature Channeling * Organic Manipulation * Reactive Adaptation ** Reactive Invulnerability * Terraforming * Universal Manipulation - Nature, in the broadest sense, is the natural, physical, or material world or universe. Limitations *May be limited in a sterile environment with no nature. *Since users emotions affect the nature directly, control is essential. *Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. *Opposed by and sometimes highly vulnerable against Pollution Manipulation. Known Users Gallery Swamp thing lead.jpg|Swamp Thing (DC Comics) Naths Elite 640.jpg|Faeries (Mythology) 10.png|Marita Sobel (Enchanted Garden) as Reyna Josefina of Enchanted Garden has this ability. Isis.png|Isis (DC Comics) has the ability to control various aspects of nature Nature.jpg|Mother Nature rising viridi__goddess_of_nature|Viridi (Kid Icarus: Uprising) is the goddess of nature and can create new troops for her army out of anything natural. Kaguya's_nature_manipulation.png|Kaguya (InuYasha) displays her power over nature by binding Inuyasha with plant vines. File:81px-Lin_Li_(Earth-616)_from_Wolverine_and_the_X-Men_Vol_2_1_0001.jpg|Lin Li/Nature Girl's (Marvel) power revolves around her atonement with various forms of fauna and flora. File:400px-Gaea_(by_Erik_Larsen)_1.jpg|Gaia (Marvel) Gaia H.png|Gaia (Valkyrie Crusade) Flowing Giant Tree.gif|Warrod Sequen's (Fairy Tail) Green Magic allows him to become in tuned with Nature and even create a giant tree that extends hundred of miles in distance. 200px-Malfurion_WotE_Cropped.jpg|Malfurion Stormrage (Warcraft) is the first Night Elf Druid that is capable of communicating with the Nature itself, such as calling the spirits of the Ancient Night Elves, and uses their powers to great extend. Meruda_(Earth-616)_from_Amazing_X-Men_Annual_Vol_2_1_001.png|Meruda (Marvel Comics) a Human with Inhuman lineage activated by a Terrigen Bomb. Geomancers.jpg|Geomancers, like Kay McHenry (Valiant Entertainment) can control nature and its energy sources. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Natural Disasters Category:Nature Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Mystic Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Common Powers